Some mobile devices (e.g., wearable computing devices, mobile phones, tablet computing devices, vehicle entertainment or navigation systems, etc.) provide a variety of functions that a user may wish to access while traveling in a vehicle. User interaction with certain functions of a mobile device may be unsafe and/or unlawful when a user of the mobile device is simultaneously operating a vehicle. To promote safe and/or lawful interaction with the mobile device, some mobile devices enable and/or disable certain functions responsive to the mobile device detecting that the mobile device is located in a moving vehicle. As such, even if a user of the mobile device is merely a passenger in the moving vehicle (and thus is not actually operating or driving the vehicle), the mobile device may unnecessarily prevent the user from safely and lawfully accessing one or more functions of the mobile device.